Kiss
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: All it had been was a kiss. That was it. One simple kiss and it all chnaged for everyone. Everything changed all because of one, little kiss. Every last little thing was changed. All because of this kiss...


_**Kiss**_

All it had been was a kiss. That was it. One simple kiss and it all chnaged for everyone. Everything changed all because of one, little kiss. A kiss that was brought around by a party game. A party game more formally known as spin-the-bottle. It was one of those things that you just had to play at a party. Only this time it ended in changing everything. Every last little thing was changed. All because of this kiss...

The blaring music was driving everyone up and down the street crazy at that late hour. But there was no point in calling the poilce anymore. Every time the cops were called, they evacuated the house, but it all started up again within two hours. It was just pointless.

"Are you sure about this, Bridgette?" Courtney asked her friend for the millionth time that night, as she adjusted her pruple boob tube. The two had finally arrived at Geoff Gold's house. It was massive! He was the guy who threw the best parties, and his parents didn't care one bit. They always went out for the weekends when he threw parties, so that he and his friends could have the entire place to themselves, letting loose and just being free. His parents were big time hippies.

Bridgette Jones was lucky enough to have such a guy as her boyfriend. All the girls wanted him, all the boys wanted to be him, but he belonged to Bridgette. Courtney was, of course, Bridgette's best friend. And despite all the moaning and groaning, Bridgette had gotten Courtney to go to the party with her.

Courtney Taylor never saw the point in parties. In her mind they were a watse of time. She would have happily stayed home and read a book, or even studied for her math quiz that was taking place on Monday morning. She would have stayed home and done anything but party. Partying was an excuse to get pissed and let boys feel you up, that was how Courtney saw it. So why had she agreed to go? She hadn't. Bridgette just had good puppy dog eyes, that worked extra well with her quirky olive eyes.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Came Geoff's screaming voice as he spotted his girlfriend and her best friend walking through the door. He had wanted to start the game earlier, but he wanted to make sure that his girl was there with him the whole time.

"Really, man?" Came the reply of Geoff's own best friend, Duncan Evans. He ran a hand through his lime-green mohawk, showing that he didn't really care too much for the stupid party game. That's all it was to him, a stupid party game.

Geoff took Duncan by the shoulders and turned him towards the doorway of his house. Then, Duncan's icy blue eyes locked onto the one girl he could never get; Courtney Taylor.

Duncan had, had nearly every girl in the entire school at his finger tips at one point or another. The only two girls he hadn't had were Bridgette and Courtney. Duncan would never have gone after Bridgette, she was Geoff's, making her automatically off limits. He usually wouldn't care if a girl had a boyfriend already, he would still have her up in his room. But even Duncan wouldn't do anything like that to Geoff. Plus, Bridgette wasn't into him.

Courtney, on the other hand, was different. Courtney was single. Courtney had never had a boyfriend. Courtney was available for every guy in the school to grab. But she never let any boy have her. She believed in school work before boyfriends. School came before anything else in her life. However, Duncan wanted to change it.

"Let the game begin..." He mumbled, licking his lips seductivly at the tan skinned girl. Luckily, she didn't see him. If she had, there would have been a murder on that spot. Courtney couldn't stand Duncan. They had, had their run ins at school, but it never ended pretty. It was always arguments and fights with those two, and it always ended with Duncan holding an ice pack between his legs.

"Alright, ladies?" Geoff asked, draping his arm around hsi girlfriends shoulders. "We were just about to start spin the bottle as you walked in." He told the two. Courtney rolled her eyes, then rolled them againw hen she saw the two had stopped after two steps to start thier make-out session.

"Save it for the game!" Courtney scolded the two, who instantly broke apart, a little flustered.

The trio made their way into the living area, which was a large room, where everyone else was already set up. The game had begun and Duncan was spinning the bottle as they entered. It landed on a pretty blonde on the opposite end of the circle. The two teens crawled into the middle and shared a kiss. Duncan more than happy to let it continue for more than two seconds, but he could see Courtney entering the room.

He left the blonde hanging, making it look like it had meant nothing at all. Courtney sat down a few spaces away from Duncan in the circle. Bridgette sat next to her, and Geoff sat down on the other side of his girlfriend.

The bottle game continued for a few more spins. It always wnet back and fore between one side of the cirlce to the other, until it went staright back to Duncan. The only person who the bottle hadn;t landed on yet was Courtney. It was just a case of bad luck, or, in her case, good luck. Kissing boys was the last thing she wanted to do at the party.

The grass headed punk boy, as Courtney called him, reached into the middle and spun the bottle. The brunette girl was hypnotised by the spinning of the green glass bottle. She was so mesmorized by it that she almost didn't see it land on her. Almost. Courtney's breath grew short as her heart sped up, doing double the time it should have been doing. A sly smirk played on Duncan's lips, but he tried not to show how excited he was.

Slowly, Duncan moved over a few spaces, till he was sat in front of Courtney. She was terrified on the inside, but on the out was looking bored. She didn't want Duncan to know of how much she didn't want this.

"Well, well, well, Princess." Duncan smirked, lifting up his hand and pushing a strand of caramel brown hair behind her ear. "Here we are."

"Let's just get this over." She hissed back. Bridgette nudged her best friend in the ribs, trying to get her to play nicely. Courtney didn't know how to do such a thing.

Duncan leaned forward, his hand still pressed to Courtney's mocha cheek. He gently pressed his lips to Courtney's and something changed. As the two squeezed their eyes shut tightly, something stirred in the pits of their stomachs. It wasn't a feeling of sick, or hatred. It was something more. It was a food feeling, almost nervous feeling.

Courtney started kissing Duncan back, pressing her lips more and more into his. The feeling deepened and Courtney had no idea what it was. She had never felt that way before, and neither had Duncan. But it still felt right. That was because the feeling was love.

All it had been was a kiss. That was it. One simple kiss and it all chnaged for everyone. Everything changed all because of one, little kiss. A kiss that was brought around by a party game. A party game more formally known as spin-the-bottle. It was one of those things that you just had to play at a party. Only this time it ended in changing everything. Every last little thing was changed. All because of this kiss...

All because of this kiss, Duncan and Courtney changed everything. Their lives were never the same after they shared that kiss. This was because after that kiss, there was another and another and another. Until, they kissed os much at that party, they decided they really did have true feelings for each other. Not hatred, mostly, but a tint of love. It was amazing for them to feel that way. So, they strated dating.

One little kiss. Just one little kiss. Who knew it held the power to change everything?

A/N: Well...This is what I get from my very confusing life at the moment...

This was pointless and plotless...But I hope you liked it...

Thanks for reading, please review

Love, Chloe...


End file.
